


A Letter To Him

by longkissgnite



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Annie calls him dragonfly because she is a fool, Annie mentors him in the quell, F/M, i headcanon her full first name to be Annalisa out of spite, shes really stupid and really in love that’s all she is, thats all the tags really just hate these hets, written first person as a letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longkissgnite/pseuds/longkissgnite
Summary: Set during the Quarter Quell. To keep her mind off the games even a little, Annie decides to write a letter to Finnick, even if there’s the chance he’ll never see it.
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Canon Odesta





	A Letter To Him

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀My Dragonfly,

I know it’s ridiculous to be writing you, with you in the arena and all but I have so much to tell you and I can’t go sending you parachutes for every thought I have. Haymitch suggested I do this instead, collect it all in letters. It helps too, I don’t have to pay attention to the horrible game.  
I’m scared you won’t come home to me, terrified really. I’m scared you’ll die in that horrible place and I’ll never be able to see you or hold you again. I know you promised you’d come back to me, and you’re good at promises, but it’s hard to believe them when you’re in that horrible place again. At least last time you were I didn’t love you, although I still watched those games to watch you. Maybe I did love you then.  
Did you love me when I went into the arena? I’m never sure and I’ve never known how to ask. I know you helped me more than Reef, you had to have, he was stronger than I could ever be. I wouldn’t have won without you, I wouldn’t be alive without you. I want to help you now, to be the reason you’re alive. But I can’t pay attention to what’s on the screens, just what I might tell you if I ever get to see you again.  
You’ve caused quite a stir in the Capitol though with your poem, you knew you would. Some people are sponsoring you just because they think they’re your true love. It’s good knowing that I am. I wonder what you tell these Capitol people, to make them so sure that you love them. Some of them seem more certain than I’ve been some days. That makes me feel bad, I’ve never meant to doubt you. I promise I love you tenfold what these people do. I promise.  
I think the only one they love more than you is the Everdeen girl, is she nice? She seems pretty, but she’s so young she doesn’t seem to know her way in this world. Not in the world of the Capitol. I’m glad you’re becoming friends, you’re good at helping lost girls I think. Look at me and Johanna, I think it’s your calling.  
It was nice seeing you save the boy’s life, it was nice to see some of you come out. You’re soft and caring, Finnick. You’re not what these games try to make you, you never will be and that’s why I love you. Actually I love you for endless reasons, but that’s one of the reasons I think. It’s actually hard to name any of them, but I’d like to try.  
I love you because you’re so unbreakable. I know you don’t agree with me but you are. They’ve hurt you so much but you’re still so sweet and caring. You’re still you. And no matter how many people in the Capitol summon you, you’re still you. Beneath all your stupidly cute smirks you really are still the boy I fell in love with. I still love that boy as much as I love you.  
I’m not sure when I fell in love with you though, I think a part of me has always loved you that much. I think it took a lot of time for most of me to catch up. But I remember one day, before my games… a few weeks before, I just woke up suffocated with the feeling. I woke up feeling so full and so empty, just because I loved you that much. The feeling hasn’t left, I hope it doesn’t. It’s the most comforting feeling in the world, after your touch and words. Nothing is as sure as how much I love you and how much you love me.  
I know I’m not as good at poetry as you, but I hope when you make it home reading this and whatever else I write makes you smile. I hope you feel the same suffocating love for me still. I hope you make it home.  
I wish I was in there with you, that Mags was here helping us both again. She’s so ridiculous, volunteering for me. I wish someone had my first games. But I’m glad you’re with her, I’m glad you have each other, you need each other. I know she won’t make it home so I hope you give her an extra kiss from me, she’ll need it.  
I’ve gone on long enough, haven't I? I’m not much help to you if I’m sitting here writing instead of watching the games. I’m supposed to be here to help you, not help myself by writing you. I’ll be right back to it. This was silly but it helped, you always help me even when I can’t see you.  
I want to hold you, I want to kiss your face and keep you close. I hope you know that because I really want to. I love you, Finnick. I know you know that. I’m really glad you know that. If you do die in there, I’m glad you’ve promised to think of me. I hope it makes it easier.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Forever yours, Annalisa.


End file.
